Phosphorus Burning
by rainofenvy
Summary: The usual, Edward leaves Bella and she gets herself into a bit of a mess. AU. Really random & character death...sort of. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_HI ppl! =) Sorry I've been gone a while, there's no excuse good enough so I'm not gonna bother trying. Anyway, This sorta popped into my head while I was trying to write another chapter for New Again (which I'm hoping to get up tomorrow) so I hope you like. And I don't really know what to do with it...should I continue it or leave it as is? Well, you're more than welcome to drop an opinion and so I shall leave you to it._**

**_Enjoy

* * *

_**

_**Phosphorus Burning**_

The fucking asshole had done it again. He'd left her. That dumbass motherfucker. And she was gonna kill him pure and simple. She was going to pour pure phosphorus powder over his precious family jewels which, by the way, she'd never even fucking SEEN, and let the beautiful oxygen do its work. Let's see him sparkle with his balls on fire. Would that kill him? She didn't know. Didn't care. The humiliating pictures she was going to take and the video she was going to post on YouTube of the event would probably do the trick. Maybe she'd invite the family over for tea too. Motherfucking assholes the lot of them.

As she continued her mental rant, she carried on stomping her way down the dark streets of Chicago, yes CHICAGO and if you were going to ask her why she was in CHICAGO, she wouldn't be able to tell you because Fuckward had not told her why. He'd literally dragged her onto a plane and said 'we're going to have fun!' in that creepy emo/camp way of his. Had she agreed to go to CHICAGO? NO, SHE FUCKING HAD NOT. But that didn't matter. What she said and did had no affect on the Cullens- no, scratch that, the almighty race of Vampires because really? What the fuck was a puny human to a Vampire? Nothing, according to her sparkly assed lover. Oh, correction, would-be lover. Three fucking years and she had yet to see the appearance of a pixie dust cock. Nada. She was twenty and she had seen NO ACTION. The poor girl was way past tired of her friendly hand and could have really done with something. Anything, even a cheap ass toy for God's sake. But Heaven forbid should the Cullens find out! They'd crucify her. Like last time. And all she'd done was buy a dildo. She was ready, ready to take her own fucking virginity with a plastic dick and again, the righteous Cullens had to inter-fucking-rupt. Alice and her know it all self just _had_ to come and ruin it for her. Tell her how _disappointed_ Edward would be. LIKE SHE GAVE A FLYING SHIT.

She was so tired of her 'best friend' telling her she should just be patient. While, of course, she had a Texan Stud to fuck her brains out any time of the eternal night, but no! Of course Bella-pooh would just have to wait for her boyfriend to be ready. The fucker hadn't even given her a tits an explorative grope, hell he wouldn't even let her give him a rub down _through his pants._ She had long ago reached the conclusion that his pixie dust dick was just pixie sized. After all, he hadn't even gotten a hard on when she came on to him wearing nothing but a Victoria's Secret bra and panty set. Of course after that, she was sure she must be seriously fuckin' ugly to get NO REACTION WHATSOEVER, only to bump into Jasper who just happened to be walking past. The light collision left the Texan Stud with a hard on that almost busted his pants and myself with copious amounts of new self confidence. Ahh, it'd been so long since she'd last seen him...along with his wife of course. She was totally not lusting after Jasper, you must understand, she was simply thinking of his wife who she had not spoken to in almost an entire year. Her supposed 'best friend'. Puh-fucking-lease.

She kept her gruelling pace as she aimlessly wondered through the darkest parts of Chi-CHICAGO. Hell would freeze over before she forgot about Fuckward bailing on her in some random state, far away from home. Oh, she was going to get him real good. Bella Marie Swan was going to-

"MOTHERFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" A man screamed not too far away from where she currently was. Oh shit, something was happening! She'd be damned if her fucker of an ex-boyfriend was gonna stop her from being a good person. She ran full tilt through the alley ways towards the source of the scream and mentally prepared herself for anything.

Of course, this resulted in her busting Rambo style into a Vampire feeding scene, and then stumbling around like an idiot. Yeah, her life was taking epic turns for the better. She backed away from the two vamps who'd been feeding on the recently deceased guy and said the first thing that came to mind. "Shit." This, of course, was a very bad idea. You see, if you're lucky enough to walk into Vampires while they're feeding and on some one in a million chance you are NOT heard/sensed/ smelt or whatever fucked up shit it is that they do, YOU DO NOT MAKE A SOUND. Don't even breathe because they're running on pure instinct. They hear/sense/smell you and you'll be gone like free Chinese take out. Basically just back away and hope the Devil's on the watch for you 'cause God won't do shit, the sadistic bastard. Or had she gotten that confused? Oh, like it mattered.

Anyway, as soon as her lips formed the words she knew she was screwed, skull fucked and so many other unpleasant things. Could women be sodomised? A Vampire could probably manage that...but yes, in other words, she was about to die a very nasty, sudden death because her fuck rat of an ex had _literally_ dumped her in CHICAGO. THAT MOTHERFUCKER!

She clamped her jaw down so as not to bring her demise along any faster. With a few spare seconds, she was pretty sure she could curse Edward into a million different hells for this. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. In this case, a very DEAD woman's scorn. That should heap on some extra bad mojo. Her lips pulled themselves into a demented grin of their own accord at the thought and then she remembered that this vamp brushing his face into her neck was about not about to fulfil one of her many secret fantasies, but was, in actual fact, about to kill her.

According to leading psychiatrists, chanting can lessen stress in traumatic situations so this is what she was going to do. Mentally, of course. _Fuck My Life. Fuck My Life. Fuck My Life. _By this point she had her eyes screwed tightly shut. _Fuck My Life. Fuck My-_ Oh, an incredibly painful burning sensation just attacked her neck! Brilliant. Now where had she been? Oh, yes. _Life. Fuck My Life. Fuck...my life. ...mylife...fu..._

And so ended the tragic life of Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**_Love Envy xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, I decided to continue this story in the end. Idk when I'm going to continue up-dates and I'm sorry about that but I've got other shit that demands my attention (College ;_;) but hopefully I'll manage every other week. Anyways, hope you like it and theres some err, 'minor' Anti-Eddie stuff just wanted to warn you =)_**

**_And so it begins,

* * *

_**

_**Phosphorus Burning**_

This burning was too much. Just too fucking much. It was ridiculous. If only she hadn't tried to use epic, dead woman curses on Edward fucking Cullen, she wouldn't be burning at the stake like some would-be witch. That asshole was the bane of her life. Of course, she knew that what was really happening was that she was being turned considering it felt exactly the same as when James (another asshole who she'd happily kill...if he weren't already dead) bit her, but all the same, it was Fuckward's fault. The only silver lining she could see on this rain cloud would be her new found ability to actually tear the stupid git's limbs off and before phosphorising his ass. I wonder how much that would hurt...would it be enough to satisfy her lust for revenge? Undoubtedly not. She could always do it piece by piece. If there was a cock to be found, she would obviously start with that, if not (which seemed to be the case) she would start with the digits. She could imagine it already. _One little piggy went to the market, one little piggy got thrown into the fire by an evil and insane ex-girlfriend..._ Yes, this plan was coming together beautifully and she suddenly felt grateful to the asshat who'd bitten her the second time round.

Again, while all this was going round in her mind, Bella also acknowledged that the anger in her was stopping her from falling completely into the pain of the burning. She could feel her throat becoming raw as she screamed in pain, but she couldn't really stop it so she decided to just forget about it for now. Instead she now thought of remembering. The avenue of how to deal with Edward was quickly becoming dry now that she'd thought of a plan so now; she tried to remember how it'd gotten to this point. When had her life simply revolved around the asshole who ultimately led to her death? Ahh, that's an easy question, it was as soon as she met him of course. Him and his gay- ahem, God-like perfection. This was the the man, no the boy she had been with for three years and she hadn't realised until now...she'd never thought of him as a real man even though she had already become a woman. How sad. Seems like she was leaving the man-child long before he took the final step.

After all the issues with Jacob, Edward no longer seemed to trust her. Fuck that, he never trusted her, but it was only then that he made it painfully obvious to her. She should have just given into her psychotic tendencies and killed him in his sleep. How, she hadn't how at the time, but now she sure as hell had a clue. Everything was his fault after all. Funnily enough, most of her troubles only started after the incident with James.

That sick bastard was the star of her downfall. When she'd woken up in hospital after 'falling down the stairs and through a window', she'd known something was wrong straight away. That ass had bitten her and even though her loving boyfriend had sucked it all out, she had heard Carlisle telling him that there were irremovable traces left in her blood stream. See! She couldn't help but love the fact that Carlisle told Edward, not even her, that her personality was likely to be a little fucked up and that on the likely chance that she became a psycho killer, they'd have to, in the sweet doctor's own words, "Put Bella down."...WAS SHE A FUCKING DOG THAT SHE HAD TO BE 'PUT DOWN'? Those assholes. She'd more than happily kill them all. Of course, Edward had to _defend_ her and that ended the discussion on her life and the fact that she would have epic character defects from then on. Without her having a say in it. Or the fact that she would be _watched_ for any signs as a compromise. So yeah, from that moment on, Bella Swan decided she would become a liar. The fact that she now had a dog's hearing and an abnormally slow heart beat, courtesy of the beloved deceased (James), lying became second nature to her. As did being insane. Considering she was a girl who'd purposefully hung out with vamps who liked the taste of her blood, she didn't think this development was a particularly hard step for her to take.

As soon as she got out of the antiseptic hospital, the Cullens had swept her off back to Forks and her daddy. It was then the resentment started. She didn't know whether she disliked the veggie vamps because of her tainted blood or if they'd just gotten on her nerves. She suspected that it was most likely the latter considering that Carlisle was true to his word and watched her like a fucking hawk. He seemed to know exactly what she was doing and when she was doing it with a helping hand of Alice. She did not have a break from either of them and so that was how she was caught out with the dildo. The rage she felt at being denied a bit of pleasure was immense which, much like a chain reaction, seemed to set off her mental shield. After that, Alice couldn't see her and the Texan Stud could no longer feel her. Although physically...ANYWAY. While the family were acting like whiny bitches, with exception of Jasper of course, Bella herself was feeling particularly pleased about it. Until Esme and Rosalie decided to get in on the 'Piss-Bella-off-by making-sure-she-did-nothing-with-out-our-say-so' game. Her life went down-fucking-hill after that. Well even more so than before. It was then that she discovered an unhealthy obsession with Chemistry, namely phosphorus, which resulted in Rosalie having her eyebrows partially singed off. For Bella, it was love at first sight. And a major upset for the Cullens so they banned it. Which pissed her off no end. Was she a fucking child that they could _ban _her love? Even Charlie hadn't gotten that far and he _hated _Fuckward. Bastard family.

In the end, the only reason she stayed with the Cullens after that event was because of Victoria. That dumbass bitch who was head over heels for the Boss (because James's venom was in her blood, Bella felt a really really tiny bit of allegiance to him...she could only be glad that the fucker was dead). She knew she needed their special brand of protection that Charlie couldn't give her should the skank think to come after her. Which, of course, she did. That sentenced her to a further two years of Cullenhood which she wasn't particularly pleased about, but what else could she do? In the end, she decided to make the best of it and try to get Eddie boy to calm the rampaging lust she felt (one of many vampiric qualities she had attained) in the mean time. And that obviously didn't happen. Sadistic fucking Vampires. Oh! This is even better! Said sadistic fucking bastard had left her in CHICAGO with a bitch in the wrong kinda heat still after her. She would have to repay him with gouging an eye out and lighting that up too.

It was only then that Bella actually realised that her mind seemed to have finally cracked. In the literal sense. It was as if the slow burn she'd been feeling was in different place to where she was now. Had her mind suddenly increased in memory space or had her insanity level kicked it up a notch? Either way, she actually felt better so she couldn't complain. She'd even stopped screaming...or at least she could no longer hear herself over the blood rushing through her ears. How long had she lain here contemplating her life after Edward? Too long perhaps considering the suddenly increasing pain.

MOTHERFUCKING SHITE! It hurt so bad she couldn't stop the pain echoing and rebounding in her mind and he knew she'd started screaming again. _This hurts like a bitch._ She clenched her teeth so hard hard she felt they would shatter as the burning sensations travelled up her limbs and straight into her heart. _Edward is going to die. Die so hard he's going to think God is sitting on him-_ Her train of thought broke as her back arched and her heart tried to break out of her chest. _I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HIS ASS!

* * *

_

**_Love Envy xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Yah, I wrote this yesterday and decided to post it today to make up for the fact that idk I'll have much time to work PB until next month...;_;_**

**_Anyway, hope u likey =)

* * *

_**

_**Phosphorus Burning**_

She cursed his name to the Heavens and higher for what seemed like an age before she realised the burning was...gone. Completely vanished. And she had a strange craving for a fag. Which was strange because she'd never smoked in her life. Hmm.

"She's alive...sorta." Was whispered somewhere in the room. She felt her lips pull up into a half smile knowing she was, in actual fact, alive. _TAKE THAT FUCKER!_ Albeit with her head screwed on a little looser.

"I can see why you didn't eat her." Ah, how lovely! Now she was going to hear the reason as to why she was alive. In an undead sort of way, of course. "She's hot." _Why thank you, my dear._

"Shut up, Char." The guy growled. And that was all it took for her eyes to snap open. Originally, she had wanted to see the fine specimen growling over her, but the dust motes were so damn pretty! Her eye sight had improved to epic proportions and she couldn't seem to stop staring at the specs right in front of her. "Shit, she's up..." The moment he spoke, her eyes had fixed on him. She didn't think she'd be taking them off him for quite a while; after all, it was only polite to appreciate incredible godliness when one saw it.

As always, she started from shoes upward...and he was wearing cow boy boots. Cow boy fuck-me boots. She felt familiar heat start to build up. _I'm getting this turned on over a pair of shoes? I guess Vampires feel very...powerfully._ She took in the straight leg jeans hugging very toned and masculine legs until she reached his hips. Yep, definitely a he. The size of the package made her jaw ache as she started having vivid imagery running through her mind. She somehow managed to tear her eyes away long enough to see his chequered shirt, scarred forearms and broad shoulders before she finally locked on to his face. His face she couldn't even find words to describe. He was just that fucking hot. She could feel spit- oh, venom actually- pool in her mouth and she only just managed not to fucking drawl.

All this took less than half a second. The next half second was used to figure out why this guy was so damn familiar. And then it clicked. "Jasper?"

If it were possible, she'd say the two unknown (if not totally fuckable Vamp-wait what? Since when was she into girls too...?) Turned into marble statues. The male model finally spoke. "No darlin'," Ooh, another southern Stud. Yum. "I'm Peter."

"Oh, my bad. You look like the fucker's brother." She made to stand up and found herself already doing it. That would definitely take some getting used to. So was the continuous urge to fuck anything that moved. Hmm. At her comment, the vamps were suddenly in motion. The almighty Peter took a slow step towards that made her eyes narrow. "You know, you don't have to act like I'm gonna jump you any second, babe." She paused as she thought about what she'd just said. "Okay, you might but at least I won't be trying to kill you."

"Oh, Petey, I love her already!" The woman, presumably Char, gushed at her before coming to hug her. Ooh, her tits were _epic_. She didn't think Vampires could be so soft. She found her hand had slid between herself and Char in an effort to cup them. Shit, they really were soft. It was only then that she realised the woman had begun to purr and lean into her touch. Char bit her lip in an effort to shut up and she couldn't help but watch with morbid fascination as pink lips were taken into straight white teeth. _I wonder what that feels like..._

"Alright! That's enough, Charlotte." Peter was suddenly in Char's place, his hands firmly gripping her waist while hers rested on his toned chest. Can Vampires get toned? What would Peter's lips taste like? Again she found herself staring at another pair of lips. What the hell was wrong with her today? "Okay, darlin', how about you tell me your name and we'll go from there." Hmm, her name? How the hell was she supposed to concentrate on that while he was rubbing circles with his fingertips along her hips.

"You what?" Was all she could get out as his scent was drawing her in. By then, their noses were almost touching and with her eyes closed, she could almost taste him.

"I...your...your na-name?" He stuttered out as his hands drifted further down her hips and onto her back. Was he talking? She really couldn't tell.

"Mmm." Was her only response as his face nuzzled hers.

"Christ, you're worse then I am." And again, she was interrupted, this time by Char. And she had had enough of it. WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH THESE ASSHOLES? What was so wrong with her getting a little action preferably with Peter (but right now, she'd take anything) that they felt it was imperative to stop her? Didn't they know that sharing was caring? It's not like they'd get a fucking STD. She felt a snarl build up deep in her chest and she gladly let it rip.

Char, who had been holding Peter half way across the room froze while he looked back at her. He answered her snarl with one of his own, also more or less directed at Char. "Shit..." She sighed and slowly backed out of the room looking all subservient. Strangely, this appealed seemed to calm some of the tension in the room to the point where Peter seemed to shake himself out of the primal urges holding fort on his body. With Char out of the room, she too felt calmer.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. This is...not what I was expecting when you woke up." He shook his head adorably and he tried very hard to keep herself from going to him. She understood that they at least should be on first name basis before they fucked. "Please, just...tell me a bit a bout yourself and then we can get you something to eat...actually maybe we should do that first."

"I'm not hungry." Was her response. Food wasn't what she wanted right now.

"I was thinking more about thirst." She resisted the urge to growl at him. She saw the necessity to talk before breaking in the sparse furniture, but now he was trying to get her to eat? He must be fucking kidding.

"Look, babe. This is going to end one way, I'd like it to get to that point right fucking now but I know we have to talk. I do not, however, need any form of consumption, with the exception of your cock in my mouth, right now. So can we move this the fuck along." It took a lot of effort for her to say all that in a civilised (understandable) way without just jumping on him for the ride of her life.

He stared at her for a while when Char's laughter reached him from a room somewhere in the house. He drew himself up to his full height and again Char snorted. "Bringing on the Captain so he can _talk_ to his mate. How sad." The Captain? She liked that.

"Who are you then?" It was more of a statement than a question but she liked the authoritative tone in his voice so she answered anyway.

"Well, Captain," She smirked when she saw the slight widening of his eyes. "All I have so far, is an intense urge to fuck someone, namely you, a really intense urge to burn someone's balls off with phosphorus and...A memory of this guy, Jasper with a fucking huge hard on. And that's it." Throughout this, the Captain had acquired a frown that looked...well, fuckable to her. As did everything else he did really.

"So...phosphorus?"

"Yes." Why phosphorus, she didn't know. But the urge was almost as intense as the one that drew her to the Cap.

"Who exactly would this be?"

"Jasper's brother."

"...I might regret this but-" All this talk was starting to get to her.

"Can we fuck now?" He paused and a dangerous looking glint came into his eyes. He stalked towards her in a way that sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

"...what's you're name, darlin'?" She had been making her way towards him when she suddenly froze. What was her name?

"Umm...it starts with B? Maybe?"

* * *

**_Love Envy xxx_**


End file.
